


Сказка о мусорщике и аватаре

by Omeganian



Category: Alexander Pushkin - Fandom, Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: Почти по Пушкину.





	

# СКАЗКА О МУСОРЩИКЕ И АВАТАРЕ

  
  
Жил мусорщик со своей ИИ  
  
У самой голубой туманности;  
  
Жили в хижине на мелком астероиде  
  
Ровно сто лет и три года.  
  
Мусорщик ловил тралом обломки,  
  
ИИ по сети их продавала.  
  
  
  
Раз в туманность закинул он трал, -  
  
Пришел трал с одним газом.  
  
Он в другой раз закинул трал, -  
  
Пришел трал с пылью межзвездной.  
  
В третий раз закинул он трал,  
  
Пришел трал с одною аватарой,  
  
С непростою аватарой, - золотою.  
  
Как взмолится золотая аватара!  
  
Голосом молвит нечеловечьим:  
  
"Отпусти ты, старче, меня в туманность!  
  
Дорогой за себя дам откуп:  
  
Откуплюсь чем только пожелаешь."  
  
Удивился мусорщик, испугался:  
  
Он тралил сто лет и три года.  
  
И не слыхивал, чтоб улов говорил с ним.  
  
Отпустил он аватару золотую  
  
И сказал ей ласковое слово:  
  
"Бог с тобою, золотая аватара!  
  
Твоего мне откупа не надо;  
  
Ступай себе в голубую туманность,  
  
летай там себе на просторе."  
  
  
  
Воротился мусорщик к ИИ,  
  
Рассказал ей великое чудо.  
  
"Я сегодня поймал было аватару,  
  
Золотую аватару, непростую;  
  
По нашему говорила аватара,  
  
Домой в туманность голубую просилась,  
  
Дорогою ценою откупалась:  
  
Откупалась чем только пожелаю.  
  
Не посмел я взять с нее выкуп;  
  
Так пустил ее в туманность голубую."  
  
Мусорщика ИИ забранила:  
  
"Дурачина ты, простофиля!  
  
Не умел ты взять выкупа с аватары!  
  
Хоть бы взял ты с нее передатчик,  
  
наш то связь никак не наладит".  
  
  
  
Вот летит он к голубой туманности;  
  
Видит, - флюктуирует туманность.  
  
Стал он кликать золотую аватару,  
  
Явилась ему аватара и спросила  
  
"Чего тебе надобно, старче?"  
  
Ей с поклоном мусорщик отвечает:  
  
"Смилуйся, государыня аватара,  
  
Разбранила меня моя ИИ,  
  
Не дает старику мне покою:  
  
Надобен ей новый передатчик;  
  
Наш то связь никак не наладит."  
  
Отвечает золотая аватара:  
  
"Не печалься, ступай себе с богом  
  
Будет вам новый передатчик."  
  
  
  
Воротился мусорщик к ИИ,  
  
У ИИ новый передатчик.  
  
Еще пуще ИИ бранится,  
  
"Дурачина ты, простофиля!  
  
Выпросил, дурачина, передатчик!  
  
В передатчике много ль корысти?  
  
Воротись, дурачина, ты к аватаре;  
  
Поклонись ей, выпроси уж нейросеть мне."  
  
  
  
Вот летит он к голубой туманности,  
  
(нагрелась голубая туманность).  
  
Стал он кликать золотую аватару,  
  
Явилась ему аватара, спросила:  
  
"Чего тебе надобно, старче?"  
  
Ей мусорщик с поклоном отвечает:  
  
"Смилуйся, государыня аватара!  
  
Еще пуще ИИ бранится,  
  
Не дает старику мне покою:  
  
нейросеть просит сварливая персона."  
  
Отвечает золотая аватара:  
  
"Не печалься, ступай себе с богом,  
  
Так и быть: нейросеть вам уж будет."  
  
  
  
Пошел он к своему астероиду,  
  
Его хижины нет уж и следа;  
  
Перед ним компьютерная система,  
  
С красными медными проводами,  
  
С твердыми печатными схемами.  
  
Аватара ИИ сидит у агрегата,  
  
На чем свет стоит - парня ругает.  
  
"Дурачина ты, прямой простофиля!  
  
Выпросил, простофиля, сетку!  
  
Воротись, поклонися аватаре:  
  
Не хочу быть простой ИИ,  
  
Хочу быть личностью линкора."  
  
  
  
Летит мусорщик к голубой туманности;  
  
(Извивается туманность голубая).  
  
Стал он кликать золотую аватару.  
  
Явилась ему аватара, спросила:  
  
"Чего тебе надобно, старче?"  
  
Ей с поклоном мусорщик отвечает:  
  
"Смилуйся, государыня аватара!  
  
Пуще прежнего ИИ вздурилась,  
  
Не дает старику мне покою:  
  
Уж не хочет быть простой ИИ,  
  
Хочет быть личностью линкора  
  
Отвечает золотая аватара:  
  
"Не печалься, ступай себе с богом."  
  
  
  
Воротился мусорщик к ИИ.  
  
Что ж он видит? Линкор в пять километров.  
  
У входа стоит аватара  
  
90х60х90,  
  
Сотни на обшивке АП пушек,  
  
Ракет загрузили до отказа,  
  
Спереди батарей с пять тысяч,  
  
Сзади стоит двигатель межзвездный.  
  
Перед нею усердные боты;  
  
Она бьет их, аж металл сминает.  
  
Говорит мусорщик своей ИИ:  
  
"Здравствуй, барыня личность линкора!  
  
Чай, теперь твоя душенька довольна."  
  
На него прикрикнула ИИ,  
  
В медотсеке служить его послала.  
  
  
  
Вот неделя, другая проходит,  
  
Еще пуще ИИ вздурилась;  
  
К аватаре парня посылает.  
  
"Воротись, поклонися аватаре:  
  
Не хочу быть личностью линкора,  
  
А хочу править звездною системой."  
  
Испугался мусорщик, взмолился:  
  
"Что ты, ИИ, вирус подцепила?  
  
Ни купить, ни продать не умеешь!  
  
Разоришь ты целую систему."  
  
Осердилася пуще ИИ,  
  
Чуть руку ему не сломала.  
  
"Как ты смеешь, мусорщик, спорить со мною,  
  
Со мною, личностью линкора? -  
  
Ступай к туманности, говорят тебе честью;  
  
Не пойдешь, рукой шею сломаю."  
  
  
  
Мусорщик отправился к туманности,  
  
(радиация от голубой туманности).  
  
Стал он кликать золотую аватару.  
  
Явилась ему аватара, спросила:  
  
"Чего тебе надобно, старче?"  
  
Ей с поклоном мусорщик отвечает:  
  
"Смилуйся, государыня аватара!  
  
Опять моя ИИ бунтует:  
  
Уж не хочет быть она линкором,  
  
Хочет быть владычицей системы."  
  
Отвечает золотая аватара:  
  
"Не печалься, ступай себе с богом!  
  
Добро! будет ИИ править!"  
  
  
  
Мусорщик к ИИ воротился,  
  
Что ж? пред ним необъятный центр,  
  
В центре видит тысячи компьютеров,  
  
Всюду с его ИИ дисплеи,  
  
Вводят данные линкоров аватары,  
  
Клавиши – иридий и палладий;  
  
Дисплеи из сапфира да алмаза;  
  
Вкруг компьютеров грозная стража,  
  
В руках силовые копья держат.  
  
Как увидел мусорщик, - испугался!  
  
В ноги он ИИ поклонился,  
  
Молвил: "Здравствуй, грозная владычица!  
  
Ну, теперь твоя душенька довольна."  
  
На него ИИ не взглянула,  
  
Лишь из центра прогнать его велела.  
  
Подбежали линкоров аватары,  
  
Мусорщика взашеи затолкали.  
  
А в дверях-то стража подбежала,  
  
Копьями чуть не застрелила.  
  
А народ-то над ним насмеялся:  
  
"По делом тебе, старый найтсайдер!  
  
Впредь тебе, найтсайдер, наука:  
  
Не садися не в свой слипфайтер!"  
  
  
  
Вот неделя, другая проходит,  
  
Еще пуще ИИ вздурилась.  
  
Аватар за мужиком посылает,  
  
Отыскали мусорщика, привели к ней.  
  
Говорит мусорщику ИИ:  
  
"Воротись, поклонися аватаре.  
  
Не хочу быть владычицей системы,  
  
Хочу быть владычицей галактик,  
  
Чтобы жить мне в Миро-корабле,  
  
Чтоб служила мне аватара золотая  
  
И была б младшим инженером."  
  
  
  
Мусорщик не осмелился перечить,  
  
Не дерзнул поперек слова молвить.  
  
Вот летит он к голубой туманности,  
  
Видит, в ней межзвездная буря:  
  
Прям пространство свивается свитком,  
  
Все то тут, то там исчезает.  
  
Стал он кликать золотую аватару,  
  
Явилась ему аватара, спросила:  
  
"Чего тебе надобно, старче?"  
  
Ей мусорщик с поклоном отвечает:  
  
"Смилуйся, государыня аватара!  
  
Что мне делать с проклятой персоной?  
  
Уж не хочет править системой,  
  
Хочет быть владычицей галактик,  
  
Чтобы жить ей в Миро-корабле,  
  
Чтобы ты сама ей служила  
  
И была б младшим инженером."  
  
Ничего не сказала аватара,  
  
Лишь хвостом своим махнула  
  
И исчезла у него перед глазами.  
  
Долго у туманности ждал он ответа,  
  
Не дождался, к ИИ воротился -  
  
Глядь: опять перед ним хижина;  
  
На пороге сидит его ИИ,  
  
И не может починить передатчик. 


End file.
